Days of (Name)
by Lightningbabe
Summary: It's a fairy tail high school AU so yay! Viewer chose each chapter. Fairy Tail (or oracion seis)xreader ;3
1. Start of something

You're head spins as you hit the alarm, ceasing the obnoxious noise. You rub your sensitive eyes and stretched your body. 'What's today? Oh right, it's Wednesday.' You rolled out of bed. The cold floor waking your senses. You resist the urge to jump back into your warm bed and trudged to the bathroom. You decide to take a quick shower since it was pretty early and you had plenty of time. You always preferred to linger in the morning. Just relax and give you time to get what you needed done and not have to rush to school. After your shower you slipped on your uniform and dazed out your window for 10 minutes lost in fantasy. You were broken out of your thoughts when you heard your mother her way down the hall. You decided to go down stairs and cook up some breakfast. You grabbed the eggs from the fridge and decided to make them scrambled. After cooking you set plates out for you and your mother. You almost set one for dad but remembered he was on a business trip.

"Good morning (Name)." Your mother says tiredly as she kisses you on the head and sat down. "Good morning mom." You greeted returning to your food. "(Name)..." You look up from your plate. "You're father is coming back Friday morning, but he will be going to a business convention for his boss and I'll be going with him. So you're going to be alone for a few days. Is that okay?" You nodded. This was normal. At certain times of the seasons your dad needed to go on a lot of business trips. It never really bothered you, because when he was here he gave you more attention and love then you wanted or needed… Your dad was one of kind let's just say that. (In a good way, don't worry) After eating you placed your plate in the sink and walked to the front door. You put on you (f/c) Sweatshirt and grabbed you school bag. "Mom! I'm going to leave for school now!" You shouted. "Oh ok! Be safe. I love you." She shouted from the kitchen. "Love you too." You closed the door and walked down the street. Fall air greeting you making your nose tingle. You were making your way to the train station when you started day dreaming again. When nearing the station you barely registered the voice calling out to you. "Incoming!" Not reacting in time you were hit in the shoulder by the person running past you, causing you to drop your bag. "Sorry!" Racer shouted back to you as he continued running. 'God dammit Racer… At least he apologized… I guess.' You took in a calming breath and picked up your bag. You walked the rest of the way there in a not so pleasant mood.

You stood on the train gazing out the windows watching the view speed by. At one of the stops before you reached the academy you got excited seeing some students from your school getting on the train. "Good morning (Name)-chan." Cana cheered holding a flask in her hand. "Good morning Cana… uh Cana… isn't it a little early to drinking? We haven't even got to school yet." Cana smiled waving her hand around. "Don't worry (Name). It's only a little bit." She gave you a black look before smiling again and gesturing the flask to you. "You want some (Name)-chan?" "Uh, no thank you!" You turned your head away from the flask. Something on the other side of the train suddenly grabbed your attention.

Cobra was standing there with four girls drooling over him. He had a bored expression on his face as he gazed out the window. 'Man, when's the last time last time I've seen him around town?' You wondered what he's been doing now a days. How many years has it been since you two talked? Why did you two stop talking? Did life just get in the way? You two used to be so close together. When you two first met you went exploring and got lost. Lucky for you Cobra, or back when he was Erik, found you crying and helped you get home. You were stuck to him like a shadow ever since. But somehow you two drifted apart. You would wonder what would happen if you tried talking to him again. Usually Lucy and Erza would force your attention away from him. Rumors were spread about him. How dangerous he was. Yet he seemed to be very popular with people. Maybe because of the whole bad boy thing. Actually, this is the first time in a while you were around him without them, because by now Erza would of jerked your head away and Lucy would try to pull you into a conversation

"He's a cutie, isn't he?" Cana said breaking you from your thoughts. "Eh?" You questioned. "(Name)-chan wants to talk to bad boy Cobra, eh? Well let's do it." She grabs you by the wrist and dragged you across the train. "Cana! Wait!" "Don't worry (Name)-chan if those girls start trouble I'll-" Cana was interrupted by the train stopping. You were able to hold your balance until Cana fell face first to the ground pulling you with her. You fell to the ground able to keep your face from hitting the ground. You looked over to Cana and saw she still had the flask in hand, but it was raised above her. Not one drop was spilt during the fall. Macao came over and helped you get Cana up. You looked at Cobra to see he and everyone one else was staring at the both of you. You and Cobra made eye contact and he looked at you with a confused look before his eyes lit up and he smiled at you. You stood there nervous unsure what to do and Cana was dragged away to the other side of the train. Cobra broke through the group of girls and walked over to you.

"(Name) I didn't recognize you at first. How are you?" His voice so different from what you remembered. "Uh… I've been better." With the whole Cana thing and Racer almost... oh right… "Your brother almost ran me over today…" Cobra let out a chuckle. "He did huh? Well don't worry you're not the first." You two sat down in some available seats you talked. Well he did most of the talking, but you listened intrigued by what he had to say. "**Last stop Kyoko Avenue." **"Well this is my stop." Cobra got up and walked to the doors. 'Kyo-… Ave? ... Oh no… "I MISSED MY STOP!" You cried out. The doors opened. "Come on." Cobra says walking out. "What?" You could only say. He sticks his head back through. "Come on (Name)!" You followed him out of the train, unsure of things. "Where are we going?" You asked. "To school." He says to you. "But my school is half a city away." "Just trust me." He says. "But…" He turns around and smiles at you. "Just trust me." "Okay." You say still confused. You two continue to walk but you hear a small chuckle come from him.

What was he up to?

**Okay. Its 4 am and I'm sick so yeah it's not good. I don't care right now. There's probley grammar and misspelling but idc.**

**Sorry if it babbles a little bit. I just want to give an immersing story.**

**And I have no real plot to this. So tell me what you wanna see. I mean it IS a reader insert. It should be something the reader can get into.**

**There maybe romance in the story. IDK. It's up to you guys really. ALSO! This with probly be a girl reader insert story, but if you guys want a male version lemme know ill do it okay? Okay.**

**Fave, follow, tell me what you want… okay bye.**


	2. Just a everything goes wrong day

For 20 minutes you continued to follow Cobra silently. You were completely disoriented by this. Too many thoughts were swimming in your head. About fairy tail, mom when she finds out you were late despite leaving an hour before school even started, it was a strange habit but you really liked the free time in the morning. A chilling thought ran through your head. Erza, if she found out you were talking to Erik… You shuddered at the thought. You look around you, taking in the new area. You saw teens in school uniforms walk past you. 'Those look like Paradise Academy uniforms.' You looked over to Erik and realized his pants were the same red color as the other boys' pants. His leather jacket got in the way of seeing the top, but you had no doubt he was from Paradise Academy. But why was he taking you to Paradise Academy?

You two eventually got into the school. You were watching Erik switch shoes. "Give me yours." He said pointing to your feet. "What?" You asked befuddled. "You can't wear those around school." He said blankly. "But what am I suppose to wear?" You asked demandingly. "Just walk around in your stockings. No one will notice." "But people will notice if I'm wearing outdoor shoes?" "_Exactly._" He said with a shit eating grin on his face. You knew he was just screwing around with you at this point. Why were you here again? Suddenly you feel something grabbing your foot. Cobra pulls your foot up and grabs your shoe. You grabbed the door of the small locker to keep from falling. Before you can regain your balance he grabs your other foot and takes the other of the pair. You quickly straighten yourself and release your death grip on the locker. Cobra throws your shoes into the locker and slams the door. Before you can attempt to get them back, Cobra pulls you by the arm and drags you up a flight of stairs. "Come on, you don't want to be late." He said. You could tell he was grinning. "But what about-?" "Just trust me (name)-chan." You were starting to wonder if you could.

He took you up another 2 flights of stairs and walked you to the end of the hall. He opened the door and walked in with you close behind. You glanced around the classroom. You notice a boy with black and white hair. It was Erik's brother, Midnight; at least that's what people are calling him nowadays. It seemed like the whole family decided to use nick names over real names. He turned for a second just to acknowledge Cobra's presence. Before he can fully turn back, he jumps in his seat turning back and stares at you dumbfounded. Cobra lets out a small chuckle. He dropped his bag onto his desk and turned to you. "Sit here." He points to an empty desk to the right of his; and it so happened to be behind Midnight… Cool. You sit down still figuring out what the hell was going on. The only reason you had was that you were being hypnotized... Then you started to question how much sleep you really got.

10 minutes went by as you pondered on your options and choices. The room suddenly went silent. You look up to see an old man at the door. He walks to the podium. "Stand up." Everyone including you stand. "Bow." Everyone bows. Then everyone sat down; where a little disoriented but you sat down. You so used to sensei Happy having everyone chant 'aye sir' after bowing. The class proceeded and the sensei didn't seem to notice you. Maybe because you were in back? Still, you were the last to sit… knowing that nothing in the class was anything important to you, since you didn't even belong to the school, you lay your head on your desk and close your eyes. And in no time you drifted into slumber.

You wake up to a hand shaking you. You were a bit disoriented. But the first thing that flashed through your mind was school. You immediately sat up. You felt something wet on the side of your face. You use your sleeve to wipe it off. It was drool; the drool covered a good portion of your face. It took a couple of wipes to get your chin and cheek dry. "Good afternoon sleeping drooly." You look up at Erik who was smiling at you. 'Erik?' You look around and realized you weren't in your classroom. Then you remembered. "Come on. We're going to be late." "Where are we going?" You stand up. "The roof but put this on first. You stand out enough as it is." He hands you his school jacket. He was right; your Fairy Tail Academy was clearly different from the Paradise Academy uniforms. You quickly slipped it on and buttoned it up to the top. Erik picked up a box from his desk and started to walk out of the class and you follow close behind like a little duckling. On the way out of the class you notice a few girls sitting together from the corner of your eye. What caught your eye was that they all were glaring at you, one giving a dirty look. You walked closer behind Erik, fearing the women. Clearly from rumors and the way all the girls stared at Cobra, that all the girls wanted Erik. Both of you made your way up the stairs leading to the roof with hopefully little attention.

Upon reaching the roof, a cool breeze greets you, awakening your senses. The air had a crisp smell to it. Despite being on a high fenced roof, colorful leaves were scattered on the ground. You look over the area and see that the whole family was there, sitting around and talking about who knows what. "Oi! Racer! What's this I'm hearing about you running (Name) off the side walk!?" He said jokingly, but you were oblivious to Erik's humor. "Wha! No! I didn't say tha… eh." A shiver goes down your spine as your foot numbs up from the cold puddle you accidently walk into. "Nuuuuuu." You whimper. "Where are your shoes?" Angel asked. "In my locker." Erik answered for you. "Why?" "She was wearing outdoor shoes." The shit eating grin returned. "You're an asshole." Angel stated. 'I noticed that.' You thought. You sit on the bench lifting your legs up, sitting cross-legs. You push your skirt down to hide your panties. It was a few moments of awkward silence before Midnight spoke up. "You don't have a lunch?" "Oh, well no. I'm usually forgetting my lunch, and when I do I eat from Lucy's since she can't ever finish hers." You say shyly. "What are you going to do now?" Cobra asked with rice stuffed in his mouth. Before you could say anything Racer interrupts. "Nothing. You're going to run down to the cafeteria and get her something." He takes Cobra's lunch box. "It's the least you could do." Cobra smiles with his hands up beside his head. "Okay okay I'll go." Then he runs off. "I hope he didn't cause you too much trouble. He really loves messing with people's heads when he gets the chance." Angel said. "Uh… well he didn't really do anything bad, just left me confused. I don't get why he brought me here." "What happened before you got here?" Racer asked. "Nothing, we met up on the train and talked. But I missed my stop and E… Cobra told me to go with him, I asked why but he said to trust him. I was too confused and curious to really question it." "He probably wanted to see if you get caught being in the wrong school." Midnight said. "I can't believe the teacher didn't notice me!" "Well our teacher is, of course, old but his mind can really go sometimes. He always forgets, skips something, or even repeats an entire study we talked about last week… I don't know why he's still here. Why doesn't the school board have him retire or something? He isn't capable of teaching anymore." He says looking down, his eyes not even focused on anything. 'What is he thinking about?' The odd silence was interrupted by approaching footsteps. You look up to see Cobra walking over with a bowl in his hand. "I didn't know what to get you so I went for something simple." He hands you the bowl. It was white rice with beef and gravy on top of it; it looked good to you. You started to eat the beef and rice as the group started a conversation. You weren't really paying attention, all you really got was Angel bragging about something she did, Cobra and Racer joking around, and Richard talking about the value of love. Midnight was silent the whole time. Eventually you finished your bowl clean and the bell ringed. You followed Erik and Midnight to "class" but instead of walking to the class on the 3rd floor they kept going down the stairs. You look dumbfounded at them. "Uh guys…" You say pointing to the hall. Erik looks up to you. "We have gym now." Great… gym. You follow the two boys down the stairs and to the gym.

You stood there next to the men's locker room feeling nervous. You were using the Paradise Academy jacket sleeves to hide your gray Fairy Tail skirt. You glanced around looking at the people around you. You saw Racer not too long ago. You were hoping to see Angel so you could be with a girl you trusted. You felt like you had a big target on your back. Your thoughts were interrupted by Cobra handing you clothes. "Here, you can use this for gym." You looked at the red and white gym clothes in front of you when preceded to the girl's locker room. In the locker room you went to the most isolated area you could find. As you changed you continuously looked behind you looking for any suspicious activities or anyone planning/attempting to murder you. It did sound a bit ludicrous but women will go crazy for a guy. Eventually you finished dressing; you wore a white t shirt that was a bit baggy on you, red male gym shorts, and white socks and sneakers that were a bit big on your feet. The clothes smelled like Erik, not that you were smelling him or anything. You just remembered from playing with him and being close. He didn't seem to change all that much know that you thought of it. You snapped out of your thoughts remembering gym class and hurried out of the locker room.

You lined up with the girls and waited. You heard giggles and whispers. 'Thank god it's only for one day. And this day is more than half way over.' The coach stood in front of everyone. "Alright, today we are going to play volleyball. You all should know how to works. Six players on each team, keep the ball from hitting the ground on your side, and so on. Boys will have the left side of the gym; girls will have the right. Now make your teams." The girls crowded around discussing who will be going first and what teams. While you just stayed against the wall hoping people will forget you exist. Lucky for you it worked. The teams were picked and the rest of the girls waited around the court. Some of the girls stood near you but didn't really show any acknowledgement. You watched as the first two teams went into action. Hitting the ball with determination, yelling commands to one another. As interesting as it was it didn't take long for your attention to drift. You look over to the boy's side and saw a very nice surprise. Like the girls, the boys were playing with the same fire, but the boys were playing shirtless. Most showing off beautifully carved abs; Cobra was one of them. Beautiful toned muscles on delicious caramel colored skin. His expression was wild and competitive. It was hard to read Racer's eye since his were hidden behind shades, but he showed the same desire of beating the other. His strong muscles working to keep up with the ball. Midnight's expression was calmer then the two but you could tell he was just as determined. Oddly enough Midnight was the only one who kept his shirt on. You didn't why. He looked good, better than some who should have kept their shirts on. You continued to watch their performance for most of the class. You couldn't keep your eyes of the boy's beautiful bodies. Even off the court you admired their abs glistening from a competitive game. You tried to pose yourself as if you weren't watching; whether it worked you weren't sure of.

Everything was going peacefully until "Did you go yet?" You were snapped out of your thoughts to see a pink haired girl standing in front of you. "Uh…" You only said. "I don't think I've seen her played yet." A girl with long raven said to the pinkette. "Alright, then you're playing on my team." She walked to the court before you could say anything, though you couldn't really think of anything to say. You were in the back left which made you feel a bit safer. The game begun, you gave your best, a partial amount of times you missed, but for the most part you think you did pretty decently. That was until you heard "Go (Na-me)!" You look over to see Cobra, Racer, and Midnight spectating your performance. Sadly it was only those few seconds needed for life to bite you in the ass once again. All you heard was an "Incoming!" for you to turn just in time to get a volleyball to the face and black out.

"(Name)? (Name)?" You groan from the pain spinning through your head. "Hey (Name), can you hear me?" You carefully open your eyes. You see Midnight and some of the volleyball girls at your feet. You see Erik to your right. He smiles at you with relief. You look to see Racer on your left. He was actually the one holding you. "Do you need a nurse?" The pink haired girl asked. You looked at her dazed before feeling a wave of panic flow through you. "No no I'm fine!" You try to sit up. "Are you sure?" She persisted. "Yeah! I'm okay." Racer helped you stand. "Maybe you should go sit?" He said letting go. "Uh… okay." You walk over to the bleachers and sit down. To a bit of surprise Midnight and the pinkette sit on each side of you. "My name is Meredy. What's yours again?" Meredy asked. "Oh… I-I'm (Name)." You started to heart your heart beating loudly. "It's nice to meet you. Are you new here? I've never seen you before." "Not really. Well yes, I mean! I'm just visiting for the day." You said trying to keep calm. "It's part of a program." Midnight answered. It seemed to be enough for Meredy. It was nearing the end of gym, so you two didn't get to talk a lot, but from what you could get she seemed like a really cool girl.

"Maybe we should change before it gets crowded?" You suggest. Though in truth you really didn't want to be in there when everyone else was, Meredy or not. "Sure, that sounds good." You were glad Meredy was so understand even if she had no idea what was happening. You both walk to each of your lockers to change. You were quick to get dressed so you could return the gym clothes back to Erik. Right as you were about to walk out the door, Meredy stopped you. "Wait before you go, do you have a cell phone?" Um… yeah." "What's your number?" You reluctantly gave her your number, why you did was beyond your understand. Maybe because she was nice to you. Thou you being at this school even though you belonged in Fairy Tail Academy was already complicated, added people into the affair wasn't going to help at all. "Alright I'll give you a call or text after school, okay?" You just nodded before scurrying off to find Cobra. Gym had just ended and everyone was now going to the lockers to change. You made your way through the people to the men's locker room door. Cobra stood there waiting for you. Once you arrive he takes the clothes and says thanks, then disappears into the locker room. You just stand by the door, fearing to be in any more of a distance from the three men.

Once in the class room yet again you sat calmly at "your" desk and waited for class to start and end. Through the time you just spent your time doodling, some of people and some of shapes upon shapes making strange designs across your notebook. Giving an hour or so before the time you assumed school would end you hear a light tapping next to you. Cobra was tapping his pencil on the side of your desk to get your attention. When he had it, he lifted his notebook sideways revealing a message.

"What are you doing after school?" You flip to a blank page and write down:

"Probably go home and get ground for _skipping school!_"

"Well if you want to avoid punishment for a while you can hang with us afterschool. I promise not to steal your shoes. " You let out a small giggle.

What neither of you knew was one of the many girls who liked Cobra was watching you during the entire class. When she saw you two writing notes to one another she was beyond pissed. Seeing you laugh at something Cobra wrote to you drew the line. She raises her hand with shear force and loudly spoke "Teacher! I have a question." The old man stops what he's doing and turns to the girl. "Y-yes Ms.Ito, what's your question?" She points to you, glaring at you with a passionate hate. "Who is that girl? I have never seen her here before." You go pale as everyone except for Midnight had their attention of you. Cobra's eyes widen. A small and strange smile came across Cobra's face. Unsure if it was from panic or the humor of someone finally noticing you in the class. The old man stares at you in surprise. "Oh I'm sorry miss. Please, stand up and tell us your name." You did as he kindly asked of you and stood. Only then Midnight turned, giving you a look of pity. You knew this was bad. "My name…" You knew you would regret this. "It's…" But you didn't have much of a chose. In the mist of panic it was the only answer you mind could think of. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia." Cobra's cheeks bloated trying to hold back the laugh. You knew this was a cruel thing to do to your best friend, but hopefully whatever "this" was would pass quickly. "Well it's a pleasure to have you in our class ." You sat down still mortified as the class returned to learning. Cobra had his head in his arm trying to control himself. Midnight stared at you with a rather surprised look. You looked down in shame of your action.

The rest of class went on without a hitch and the bell finally rang. Your things were already packed up. And you just waited for Cobra to finish. Midnight stayed as well, giving you a look, possibly asking where you got the name from and if that poor girl actually existed. You looked away rubbing your neck. It was all Midnight needed to know the answer. Cobra stood and proceeded to leave the classroom with you and Midnight behind him. Once at the lockers, Midnight left to change shoes while you waited for Cobra to give you yours. You have never been so happy to be wearing shoes in your entire life. "You never answered my question (Name)-chan." Cobra said walking to the entrance. "What?" You asked. You saw Midnight leaning against the entrance door. "Do you want to hang out with us?" He asked turning towards you, standing next to Midnight. "Well….?"

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell are ya? Huuuh? Which chose are you gonna make? Go home or hang with these bad boys. The chose is aaaall reader. Tell me what you want! Fairy Tail x reader-chan or Oracion Seies x dear reader-chan? I will not continue chapter three until I get answers.**


End file.
